


There She Was

by loricameback



Category: Sebastian Stan Fandom
Genre: Comic-Con, Fluff and Humor, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loricameback/pseuds/loricameback
Summary: Sebastian is intrigued by a very nervous, self-conscious fan at ComicCon.  After she sprints away due to a slip of the tongue after their picture was taken, the confused Romanian wants nothing more than to see her again.But, seriously, would there be a story he didn't?





	1. She's Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries but I'm really proud of this one. It was my first plus-sized reader fic and I hope I did it justice.
> 
> Also this is a fictional story. I, or anyone else here would not be so lucky to have sex with this man I'm sure...probably? Lol
> 
> This is also written in Seb's POV.

The panel for Infinity War was winding down, but that didn't sway my energy. On the contrary in fact. I love everything about these. Interacting with the fans, seeing their smiling faces...it makes my job worthwhile. Who needs drugs? These wonderful people give me the instant high to keep me happy.

"Ummm, hi. I have a question for S-Sebastian Stan? Well," her giggle was frickin adorable. "you know your last name." 

The smile on my face slowly broke out across my face as I looked at her through hooded eyes. My god this girl was gorgeous. Voluptuous. In a blue frilly sundress accenting her breasts and beautiful legs, she was all woman. I could imagine wrapping my arms around her and nuzzling my head in her neck, humming in pleasure, not wanting to let her go.

Chris nudged me. "Dude," he whispered harshly. "Answer the question. Which was your favorite role?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I had to think about all the lame movies I was in early in my career."

There were a flood of "awwwws" and "nooooo they aren't." I lowered my head and blushed. Grabbing my microphone lazily I smiled again and answered, "Well, I have to say Bucky of course. He was a challenge to play and that's where I got to meet these two goofballs!" I put my arms around Mackie's and Chris's necks and pulled them close to me. 

The audience cheered as the two guys laughed along with me. The announcer proclaimed the ending of the panel and I noticed the girl was still looking at me as she stood up. I tilt my head and winked at her and she covered her mouth and almost walked into the person behind her as she went back to her seat. Her eyes widened as she grabbed onto her friend's shirt and spoke excitedly to her. I was sad to see this panel end. God I hope I'll get to see her again.

 

 

The line of people waiting to get their picture taken with me was huge. The creative minds my fans have never fails to amaze me. I only wish I could have more time with everyone. As soon as the picture is taken, they're off and the next one comes in. Sure I get it. Everyone needs to get in, there's a limited amount of time. But I barely get to know what kind of pose they want before the picture is taken and they leave. 

I waved sadly as two girls dressed as Winter Soldiers left. They're costumes were frickin awesome! So detailed. And I barely got to comment on it. "You guys look great! See you for autographs?" They just about fell over each other as they agreed and left. I shook my head trying not to laugh, then turned for the next person.

My breath hitched. There she was. Do hearts actually skip a beat? Because I swear mine just did. I held out my hands for her. Was she as nervous as me?

"H-hi." She looked down.

I put my fingers under her chin and lift her head gently. "Hi," I replied quietly. The photographer cleared his throat rudely. I grit my teeth and closed my eyes. If only I could...

Ok Seb, calm down. It's not their fault. Her eyes were huge and she was shaking. "What pose would you like to do sweetheart?"

She whimpered and twist her lips in a frown. I smiled softly at her. This beautiful girl whimpered at me. "Oh geez, I feel stupid. You won't want to do this. I'm too big."

"Hey," I soothed, running my hands up and down her arms. Lord, she had goosebumps. I was the one with goosebumps! "Don't you DARE say that! You're gorgeous!! We'll do anything you want?" I could hear the photographer getting irritated. She needed to relax so I whispered, "You want me to go all Winter Soldier on the photographer?"

She burst out laughing, and shook her head. "No! Dip me?"

I did it without hesitation and our faces were inches apart. "With pleasure," I crooned. I pulled her back up with ease. Her face was crimson and she was giggling like a school girl. She hugged me tightly. "I love you so much Sebastian!" As quickly as she grabbed me, she let me go, and looked at me in horror. "OH GOD I'M SORRY!" And she took off.

I watched her run and heard the next person behind me. For the next two hours, my mind and body were with my fans, but my heart ran out with that beautiful girl.

 

My hand felt like it was going to fall off. I looked down the line at the table. Where is she? She HAS to get an autograph! She just can't leave. Fortunately Mackie was sitting close by so it was never a dull moment. "HEY TIN MAN!"

I looked over to see him holding up a picture that the both of us took with a girl where he's pushing me away from her. He pointed to the fan standing in front of him, and with a cocky smile on his face shouted, "Here's MY girl!" I sighed and shook my head as I looked at her. "Don't even come down here and try to make up. YOU made your choice!" At Mackie, I added, "The WRONG one!" Mackie stood up and pretended like he wanted to fight as the girl was laughing at us both.

And there she was. Two guys were blocking her, but I could see her. She was talking to a group of girls and...oh, that wasn't her. I blinked hard and rubbed my eyes. My handler Wanda nudged me. "Do you need anything? A drink? A break maybe?"

I smiled sadly. There were so many people in line. I couldn't imagine making them wait any longer than they already have! "Nah. I'm good. Thanks."

"Take a water Seb. Stay hydrated."

"Thanks Wanda." I nodded. The more people that came through, the more discouraged I was becoming. Where was she??

 

 

The end of the line. Yeah I know what I said. But it was. A little girl dressed as the Winter Soldier came up with her picture of us. She was the absolute cutest thing I'd ever seen. We both put on our best Winter Soldier glares and posed for the camera. "You had a long wait in line didn't you Sarge?" Her giggle warmed my heart. I held out my arms and she ran into them. Her mom took a picture of us together and I saluted to her afterwards. My eyes were getting glassy. She didn't show.

Wanda packed up my gifts in a few boxes. Stuffed animals, space books, snacks, homemade fan tributes...it was overwhelming how much they thought of me. "Thanks for all your help Wanda. You were great."

I turned and rubbed the back of my neck, stretching and still...I couldn't get her out of my mind. Why did she run? I can understand being embarrassed, but running away like that? I slumped back in my chair looking left to right. Was she really gone?

I stood back up with sadness in my heart. Chris and Mackie caught up with me as I almost made it to the door. Shit. I really wanted to go back to the hotel and drown my sorrows in a bottle of vodka. 

"SEB! WAIT UP!" Chris reached me first. 

But I stopped him before he could talk. "Guys. It's been a long day. I'm in desperate need of a shower and a meal. Tomorrow night, promise."

They looked at each other and smiled. "You get lucky man?" Mackie asked.

I was not amused...in the least. "Seriously guys. You know I'm not like that. Just..." I waved them off before I started wanting to talk about how enthralled I was with her beautiful eyes, smile, laugh, and entire body. "Tomorrow." I headed out the door and saw a few more enthusiastic fans so I pasted on a smile and forced back the image of the beautiful mystery girl again as I signed autographs and took pictures before the driver took me to the hotel.

I honestly don't remember getting to my room. All I could see was her face. She was so insecure when she walked up to me. She was ashamed of her weight and had no reason to be. The thought of that made me chest physically ache. Why would she feel like that? Society...Hollywood...frickin bullies brainwash gorgeous young women that they HAVE be skinny to be beautiful and people like me would only love them if they were so. I kicked a chair in anger. "Fuck this!" I stormed out the door and headed out the door.

 

 

I was in no mood to be in the room or I'd end up breaking something, so I went to the hotel bar. Thank God it was dimly lit. I ordered a whiskey and sat in the corner nursing it. My leg was tapping on the floor and as much as I tried to fight it, I couldn't stop myself from going back up to the bartender and bumming a cigarette. 

A few people walked in, older in age, keeping to themselves. I really hoped it would stay quiet here. My head was pounding, I needed to drink, and as much as I didn't want to, just wanted to get that gorgeous girl out of my mind so I could breathe. I drank the rest of my whiskey, sat and felt sorry for myself for a few minutes then got up to get another.

And there she was...


	2. She's Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo and behold, Sebastian finds her. Or she finds him. But she wasn't really looking for him. Anyway...

Here we go again. I facepalmed and groaned on the table. How can this woman affect me like this when I don't even know her name? I am in a bar trying to forget that gorgeous face and I'm starting to see her everywhere. Running my finger around the rim of the glass I huffed. I'm not drunk so that can't be it. I looked up at the bar again and narrowed my eyes to see better. Blue sundress. Amazing legs. My god it WAS her!

My heart was pounding and I couldn't think straight. Should I buy her a drink? Go to her? What if she runs? Wait. Why is she here? Is she staying at this hotel? Holy shit Seb! This is fate! You HAVE to talk to her now!

I ran my fingers through my hair, cleared my throat, then coughed, scrunching my nose. Why did you smoke asshole? I pat the pockets of my jeans. No gum. Fuck! I quietly got up. "Excuse me ma'am," I smiled politely at the two ladies at the nearest table. "Would you have any chewing gum please?" Looking over at the angel in blue to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me again, I smiled confidently and looked back at the ladies nervously.

She followed my line of vision then smiled up at me as she looked in her purse. When she gave it to me, she palmed my hand and whispered, "Good luck." 

I chuckled nervously and raised my eyebrows. "Thanks."

After a few good chews, I headed over. Geez Seb! You're not in high school anymore!

She was looking at the menu when I approached. I watched her eyes scan the choices with innocence then I softly spoke, "It's nice to see you again."

She looked over startled, her doe eyes huge. "Oh! H-hi."

Good. She's not going to run. I relaxed. "Hello again. Are you...do you...want to join me?" I turned to show her the table I was sitting at.

She swallowed hard then looked confused. "You want me...to sit with YOU?"

I nodded my head as I chewed on my gum, hoping that she didn't notice that I ever so quickly glanced at her breasts. I'm sorry, really I am. I have no alternate motives, but I'm a man for heaven's sake and this woman has me enthralled. "Yes please."

She picked up her menu and drink and smiled nervously. "Well ok then."

I held out my arm for her and she slid off the barstool. "Ooooo...very "forties Sargeant Barnes," Mr Stan. Thank you." She blushed and looked down. She took her seat, straightening her dress as she did so and hid behind her menu. I smiled.

"Are you staying here at the hotel too?"

She mumbled a yes. I went to move the menu and in doing so, touched her hand. She jumped like she was on fire. "Hey, hey, I'm sorry," I crooned.

She shook her head and grimaced. "No, I'M sorry. You make me very nervous." 

I chuckled. "Me? Why?"

She dropped her menu with a plop and looked at me as if I had two heads. She hesitated, giving me the "are you serious?" look.

"OK, OK, I'm famous. But I'm just a guy. There's no need to be nervous around me." I sat back in my chair and took her in. I was just so happy that she was here. "Are you hungry?" I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Of course you are, you're holding a menu. Would you like to eat with me here? At this table? I mean...instead of..." I pointed to the bar then looked at her hoping she wouldn't leave.

"Oh god." I ran my hands through my hair and propped my head on my hands, feeling like a moron. "So, I make YOU nervous you say?"

Her smile lit up her entire face. "A little more at ease right now honestly."

There went my heart again. "So, you'll join me for...well...food?"

She slid the chair out next to her with her foot and motioned me over by nodding her head to it. "There's only one menu."

And again. I stood up and beamed back at her. "Yes ma'am."

Her nerves went away completely now that she saw me make a stumbling idiot of myself. No longer was she shaking or flustered. In fact, it was me now. I leaned in closer to look at the menu, but in fact I was just entranced by her perfume. It was intoxicating. 

"MmmmmI'm gonna have a cheeseburger and fries," I looked over at her frowning at the menu. "What about you sweetheart?"

She shrugged and put the menu down quietly. "Maybe just a small salad." 

"No." I shook my head at her and moved my chair back so I could fully face her. I moved her chair towards me so we were knee to knee. She looked at me with furrowed brows and I continued. "Eat what you want to eat. I'm not going to sit here and watch you eat a salad that you don't even want." The girl started to look away but I stopped her. "Hey now." I held onto her jaw lightly and rubbed my thumb up and down her face soothingly. "You're beautiful." My breath hitched as her trusting eyes welled up. "I was thinking about you all day sweetheart. When you didn't come to the autograph table, my heart fell. I wanted to see you again." 

She was at a loss. "Why?"

She had me under a spell. "I...I had to. You've done something to me that..." I shrugged and smiled. "I can't even explain." I looked down and this time she pulled MY face up. 

She whispered, "Try."

I took both of her hands in mine and kissed her knuckles. "When I saw you at the panel, I was just...infatuated with you. Your smile was so pretty, your laugh like music. And when you came for the photo, I was so happy to see you there." I held her shoulders and lowered my voice. "I wasn't too fond of hearing you put yourself down though. You apparently don't see all the beautiful things that I do." I held eye contact with her as I kiss her knuckles again. "Now, my beautiful girl, cheeseburger and fries for two?"

 

"Ok, ok, my turn." Our question game was serious to downright silly. Her beautiful smile was still showing in her eyes when she looked at the ceiling. She pointed to me and asked, "What do you spend way too much money on?" Her giggle was making my entire body warm. 

"TOO much money on?" I was getting lost in her eyes and almost forgot the question, then exclaimed, "STARBUCKS!" I immediately clamped my hand over my mouth and looked around. The bar only had a few patrons and they weren't paying attention.

"Damn Stan! You're loud!!" She shook her head, shielding her face, feigning embarrassment.

I pulled her body to me and began to tickle her, but let her go immediately without trying to break the mood. As much as I wanted to kiss her right now, it just wasn't the time. 

She was fully upright, her eyes crinkled as she giggled. Reaching for her iced tea, she took a drink and said, "OK Sebastian, I'm ready. Hit me."

I looked at her lips and thought of my next question. When can I kiss your full, cherry lips? Will I see you again? Will you have my children? 

I took a long drink of my water to cool down my face...and other things...and smiled. "What's your favorite thing to do on the Internet?"

Her smile faltered slightly, but I caught it. Was it about me? Hmmm...interesting. I'm not going to go through that though. I've seen Tumblr. My fans aren't stupid. They know I look. I'm not saying that that's what she's thinking, but her reaction to me at the con was pretty extreme.

"I'm on Pinterest a lot. Trying to lose weight. Looking for healthy things to cook." This time she kept her head high. I was happy to see that.

"Nothing wrong with trying to eat better." I furrowed my brows and narrowed my eyes at her. "What's NOT good is trying to starve yourself." 

She sighed contently and spoke in a quiet voice. "I was too afraid to come get my autograph Sebastian. I felt like an idiot for saying...what I did." 

I moved a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled tenderly as she leaned towards my hand. "Sweetheart, I wish you hadn't run off. I didn't think I was going to see you again." I huffed. "But it's not like we could've had a private moment anywhere at the con, huh?"

She smiled and looked over my shoulder. Her eyes widened. "Oh god Sebastian it's one thirty!" 

I didn't care. I wanted to stay up all night with this angel. "Do you have to be up early?"

She hesitated, looking at me like I was crazy. "Well no, but don't YOU?!" She tried to stand up but I dragged her over to my lap.

"Is this ok?" I absolutely didn't want to make her uncomfortable, but I wanted to be as close to her as possible if I had to let her go.

She leaned back on me humming, "Absolutely ok." 

Oh lord, she might be getting uncomfortable if she starts feeling what's moving in my pants right now. The noise that just came out of her mouth was driving me crazy. "I don't have to be at the con until ten tomorrow but I'd love to take you to breakfast. Would you join me in my room." Her head whipped at me and I put my hands up. "In the morning!!!"

She smiled with a hint of a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I would like that very much sir."

I kissed her hand. "Walk you to your room miss?"

 

We walked to and from the elevator as slowly as possible, not wanting the night to end. When we reached her door, neither of us said anything. Honestly, I felt like I was on my first date. My palms were even sweaty. I moved her stray hairs behind her ear again, and just stared in her eyes. "I don't know what you're doing to me sweetheart, but I like it." 

"I do too." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me lightly on the lips. I pulled her in closer and drew in her lower lip. She whimpered quietly. The sound of that made me moan. My moan caused her to part her lips and offer her tongue to me. I grazed it with mine, slowly putting more pressure on it. Our tongues rolled around each other's with a tender, perfect rhythm. I wanted to stay with her so badly, but wouldn't ask her. I couldn't. But god, if I could hold her in my arms for a night, make love to her even...no Seb! Don't think it!

 

She pulled away first, dropping her head on my chest, catching her breath and moaning. I smelled her hair as I tried and failed to ignore the sounds coming from her throat. God, she was so intoxicating! She looked up at me with doe eyes. "Well, see you in the morning."

My heart fell, but I put on my best smile. Taking her hands I kissed her cheek and whispered, "I'll be here at eight o'clock beautiful." I took her gorgeous face in my hands, left one kiss on the top of her head and whispered, "So beautiful."

She blushed and turned to unlock the door. I headed towards the elevator, wishing it was morning already. When I turned the corner, I heard that beautiful voice call out:

"Sebastian?"


	3. She's Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More insecurities with our girl

"Sebastian?"

Her voice was unsure and quiet but when I heard my name, my heart flipped. I turned back, put my hands in my pockets and smiled hopefully. "Baby?"

Her head fell against the door and her eyes were shining. Her smile was so full of innocence. This girl is going to be the death of me, but hopefully not anytime soon!

I looked down at her, my breath all but stopped. "Hi."

She looked down at my hands and took them in hers. "I know it's late, and I don't want to do anything..."

"Hey, hey, hey," I stopped her. "I would never expect...ask," I sighed in frustration. "Look at me." Her eyes met mine, so beautiful, so trusting. "Everything that happens, or doesn't happen, is YOUR call. I do NOT expect anything from you, ok? But I will guarantee you this. I WILL see you for breakfast." 

A tear fell from the corner of her eye and she hugged me tight. "Please stay with me." 

My heart soared. To be able to hold her in my arms for at least a few hours is a slice of heaven.

 

I sat on the couch as she went to the bathroom to change into her nightclothes. My legs were tapping, my hands were bouncing off of my legs and I couldn't think straight. Well, this is her call. I guess I wait to see what she wants. My legs were still shaking. SO WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKIN NERVOUS JACKASS?? I stood up, ran my hands through my hair and tried to breathe calmly. Then the bathroom door opened

She wore a simple long football tshirt and had her hair in a ponytail. I swallowed hard and broke out into a huge smile. When she saw my reaction, she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Sebastian Stan blown away by a girl dressed like this. Please!"

She walked around to be bed and I hurried over to her, putting my hands on her arms, unknowingly licking my lips. "Oh no baby doll. Sebastian Stan blown away by my angel looking like a goddess." 

I heard her breath hitch. "Did you say 'my angel?'" Her doe eyes were huge and beautiful.

"I did." I leaned down to kiss her, my hand at the nape of her neck pulling her closer. "You don't know how beautiful you are, do you?" I wouldn't let her answer, just kissed her again, drawing her lower lip in my mouth, sucking lightly, enjoying her whimpers.

"Seb, please..." She took my hand and pulled me down on the bed. We kissed again and I toed off my shoes, whilst running my hands up and down her back. She reached for the buttons on my shirt and began undoing them. 

"Are you absolutely sure angel?" I cupped her cheeks in my hands and smiled softly.

"God Sebastian please," Her eyes were welling up.

I hugged her tightly and kissed next to her ear. "Anything for you sweetheart."

She resumed unbuttoning my shirt with shaky hands and her eyes widened when she saw my chest. I tried not to smile, but she was just so pure, I couldn't help it. I lift the shirt out of my pants, since I'm a gentleman and want to help ya know...Quit laughing ladies!! She fumbled with my belt then groaned in frustration. 

I laughed. "Are you trying to take advantage of me young lady?" She stuck out her tongue and I smirked. "Better put that away or I'll put it to good use." 

"Maybe I don't need asked," she shot back sarcastically, giggling.

THAT was a pleasant surprise I admit. I flipped her over with ease, her squeal echoing throughout the room. I licked up her neck and she tried to push me off by shrugging her shoulder. "STAPH!!!" She was laughing and wiggling so hard I almost fell off of her. 

"Hmm nnn!!" I wouldn't let up, just licked and nipped at her soft skin. "You're a tasty lil thing." I attacked her neck again, laughing against it. She was moaning as i worked my way over to the hollow of her neck and that's when my laugh subsided. If she only knew what that sound did to me. I growled her name and ran my hand down her arm. She took it and placed it gently on her breast and squirmed her lower body beneath me. "Ohhhhhhh God," she breathed quietly. My cock was responding in the worst possible way and I desperately needed to take off my pants.

"Are you sure angel?"

"I want to so bad Seb, but..." She turned her face.

My heart ached for this girl. She moved back to a sitting position against the pillows, hugging her knees. I moved back to sit by her and soothed, "You...are...beautiful." When she didn't look at me, I pulled her against me and kissed her head. "It makes me physically ill what you and other women go through on a daily basis...what with bullies especially, that they make you feel...no," I took her chin and made her look at me, "make you BELIEVE about yourselves." Tears were falling from her cheeks and I was getting choked up. "My angel." I took her in my arms and held her as she cried, occasionally wiping a tear or two away from my own face.

 

 

We ended up falling asleep in each other's arms. I had woken up at 6 and watched her sleep. Her mouth slightly open, and her face, still glistening from the tears that fell, was truly the most gorgeous thing to wake up to, although I'm sure she'd STILL fight me on it. My pants were still on and my shirt hanging off my shoulders. I woken up from hangovers like this, but THIS is what I prefer. Right here and now.

"Mmmmm..." She opened one eye lazily and looked at me. "G'morning."

"My angel awakes," I kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "How did you sleep?"

She covered her mouth with her sheet and replied, "Good."

I pulled the sheet back. "Stop that." Putting my forehead on hers, I joked, "Morning breath escapes nobody."

She scrunched up her face. "No kidding." She covered up to her nose with the sheet, her eyes full of mischief. 

"You little..." I pounced on her, nibbling on her neck, enjoying her squeals. "What am I going to do with you?" 

She ran her fingers through my hair and kissed me playfully. "Anything and everything."

My cock twitched in my underwear as I watched her sit up and slowly remove her nightshirt, her eyes never leaving mine. "I want you."

I looked at her, so trusting...so brave...not covering herself up and kissed her as gently as I could. "My precious angel. No more hiding this gorgeous body." She nodded, our noses rubbing against each other's. "Ok," she whispered.

I managed to finally slip off my pants and kick them off of the bed. I crawled over her, both of us in our underwear and kissed her nose. "Tell me if you want me to stop and I'll stop."

She nodded.

"Good girl." Her eyes lit up when I praised her. It made my heart swell. I started at her neck, giving her small licks and nips, and massaged her arms to keep her calm. 

"Feels so good," she breathed. I continued rubbing her arms as I licked the hollow of her neck. "Mmmmm Sebby," she took my hand and looked at me then her chest. "I'm sure." I turned our hands over so I could kiss hers, then put her arm around my back. Slowly I cupped her warm, full breast and ran my thumb over the nipple slowly and smiled at her. "More." 

I hummed happily as I covered her other breast with my entire hand then lowered my head to circle the first nipple with my tongue. She arched her back and whined in pleasure. Taking it between my teeth, I sucked lightly, and kneaded her other breast. "So perfect."

"I need you Sebastian. Please," she whined. Wrapping her legs around me, she pushed the heels of her feet on my back.

I looked up from her breast at her pouty lips. Licking slowly around her nipple, shamelessly teasing her, I giggled. "You'll have me baby doll. There's no hurry. I want to take my time." I wiggled my eyebrows at her and kissed between her full mounds, then worked my way down to her belly. She tried to cover it with her hands, but I grabbed them.

 

"Habit." She nodded and gave me a small smile when I let her hands go. 

I kissed her belly and moaned in pleasure. "My beautiful angel." My fingers dipped underneath the crease of her panties. Her body jerked from the contact and her eyes widened. She nodded and sat up to kiss me. As she did so, she removed her panties and reached for my underwear. I helped her with them, neither of us would stop kissing each other. 

We were both completely naked, her on top, and she was like a whole different woman. Frisky. Playful. Unashamed! I loved it!!

She was kissing down my chest and stopped at my nipples. "WHOA!" I jumped with a start and scared her. Immediately I pulled her back down on me and laughed. "Sensitive area angel."

Her smile was bordering on evil. "I have sensitive areas too my dear."

 

Our stares held. My smirk grew. Hers did as well. Then I flipped her. 

"EEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Her shriek might have woken the neighbor, if they weren't already. I slid down her body and rest my head on her trembling upper thigh, looking up at her anxious face. 

"Mmmmm, I love the view from down here." I smiled as I looked at her core. She spread her legs willingly and I lowered my face, my tongue in her pussy, moving slowly over her silky clit. She arched up her hips and moaned my name. THAT turned me on wildly. I slid my hands under her and grabbed the hot flesh of her ass and squeezed, moaning HER name and sucking on her clit. 

"Oh my GOD Sebastian!!" Her orgasm hit hard, the juices flowed out of her like a dam had burst. I almost came myself untouched between her beautiful thighs quivering around my head. Her face was...stunning! Mouth open in silent cries of euphoria while she pulled on my hair. I LOVED IT!! 

Then I put a finger in her. She bucked over and over! "SEBASTIAN! SEBAAAASSSS....!!!!"

"Good girl! Let go for me angel!!" I sucked and pumped, enthralled at her beauty as she came again over and over. 

When she could take no more I crawled back up her glorious body and kissed her, but she was limp. I rolled onto my side, propped myself up on my elbow and traced her name on her belly. She jumped and giggled.

I smiled. "So, you ARE alive!"

She moved her head to the side, barely opening her eyes, reaching for my face, and hummed, "Barely." 

I kissed her lightly on the nose. "Well gorgeous as much as I detest getting out of bed at this particular moment, it's getting late and we need to eat breakfast. What time are you going to meet me today?"

She looked confused. "Meet you? But...you're...what?!"

I got up off the bed and looked at her like she was speaking a different language. "You didn't think this was a..." I pointed to the bed. "God no!! I wouldn't...I don't..." Her lip was trembling. "Angel! Come here!!" I took her in my arms and placed butterfly kisses on her face until she shied away, giggling. "Everything I said to you about how I feel...when I first saw you...when I thought I wouldn't see you again...I was SERIOUS!! This doesn't end here." I looked deep into her beautiful eyes and there my heart went again. "Ok?"

She looked at my lips, then back at me, smiling and hugged me tight. "YES!"

My heart was pounding. "Good! Now let's get some food in us." My voice lowered a register as I mewled. "The day has just begun."


	4. She's Driving Me Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They see each other at the panel at things heat up at the hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short one, but I felt ending it where I did was good.

I knew she was meeting up with some of her friends, including the other girl from the night before, so I wasn't worried about her being in the huge convention center alone. 

Mackie and Chris were in the car waiting for me at 9:30. Of course Mackie was the one who noticed a difference in me as much as I tried to be normal...well, as normal as I think I am. His toothy, knowing smile just said it all. He slapped my knee. "Man, you DID get lucky! Who was the honey? Come on Sea bass! Fess up!" 

Chris was just smiling his innocent "Steve Rogers" smile but not saying a word. Thank you Chris! I dropped my head since my blush was betraying me. But I didn't want to say anything to THESE morons. At least not yet. 

"Mack, I actually got a good night's sleep. I'm excited about the con, ok. I live for this shit. Call me crazy, all right? Maybe what the fans say about me is true: I AM a dork!"

He put his hands up in surrender and smiled. "All right, all right. Chill out man! It IS A lot of fun out there!"

My eyes widened and I rolled my head. "Ok then, so chill out!" I looked out the car window and breathed a silent sigh of relief. Thank God. 

 

 

I asked her to be here. Holy shit this place is HUGE! Do I really have to wait to see her gorgeous face until lunch? Alright, calm down Seb, this panel in an hour long. You just got here! Damn, this woman has got you under a spell!

"My question is for Chris please?" I looked over at Chris and he sat up straight in his chair. This guy...I seriously don't know what I'd do without him. He says these things make him nervous and sometimes gives him panic attacks, but he handles it like a champ. Chris adores his fans and especially kids. I shook my head and laughed remembering the time he said he wanted to build a fort and take all the kids. That son of a bitch would of done it too. Dressed up as Cap, he'd have the boys and girls be his soldiers, and then taken him to Disneyland afterwards! 

Chris grabbed my shoulder and shook me, laughing. "Oh yeah, we have extreme frisbee with the shield every weekend don't we Seb!"

I bent over in my chair laughing. "Oh yeah, sometimes we invite Mackie, but he slaps on the wings and flies off with it!"

The audience roared with laughter as Mackie punched my arm. "Man, don't tell them that! You're making me the bad guy here!" 

Twenty minutes in and answering questions and looking for her, I was getting discouraged. Then there she was. My angel. 

Unlike yesterday, she was more confident. And the smile on her face...well, you're very welcome baby doll, it was my absolute pleasure to put it there.

"Hi. My question is for Sebastian."

Holy shit! I got goosebumps upon goosebumps and my dick was fucking in pain! Don't say my name like that gorgeous! Well, not until later. "Yes sweet...uh, please, uh. Yeah?" Oh Lord Seb, you're such an idiot!

The audience cheered and Mackie and Chris looked at me curiously and laughed.

Mackie pat me on the back, looked around the room and quipped, "Excuse Sebastian, sometimes he forgets he knows he can speak English."

The audience laughed again as I looked back up at her. She had her mouth covered as she giggled. I wanted to see those beautiful lips so badly so I could kiss them. "Ok, let's try this again. What...is...your...question?" Everyone cheered and I stood up and took a bow. There ya go Seb. Good job. Now look at your girl and answer her question.

"When you take a girl on a date...like, uh, well, what is the ultimate perfect date?" 

I blinked slowly, my eyes hooded as I smiled. "That's a great question. Well, I never thought that the more money you spent on a woman, the more you cared about her. I mean the simplest things can mean the most. Like picking a flower while you're on a walk, or things like that. Anyone can do expensive restaurants." I side-eyed Mackie and huffed sarcastically, getting a laugh and a "HEY!" from him. 

"I would take my special angel..." that received a lot of "awwww's" and squeals. "To a rooftop of a building in the heart of New York City for a catered meal, since I can't cook..."

Chris and Mackie both interrupted, "No kidding." 

I looked at them with fake annoyance. "May I finish?" I looked back at my beautiful girl, who was now almost squealing herself. My face lit up with pride. "I'd have it all decked out in lights, there'd be music...the whole nine yards." A small smile just for her completed my answer and I could swear I saw her mouth "wow."

"Thank you."

 

I managed to slip away in an Uber back to the hotel on a 20 minute break and met up with her in her room. Our mouths crashed together desperately as soon as she let me in. "God baby, I've wanted to kiss you so badly since I saw you at the panel!"

Her eyes widened. "YOU? I sat there squirming in my chair from the minute you walked on stage! My friends are sitting there commenting on how gorgeous you look in those tight black pants and shirt and I'm thinking, if you only KNEW!!" She grabbed my face and stuck her tongue in my mouth, taking control. My God!! She was hot! "Seb. I need you. So bad!" 

I put my hands on the wall on either side of her, moaning in her mouth. I had to force myself off of her. "Baby, we can't right now." My head fell on her shoulder and I whimpered, "As much as I want to, we can't." I looked at her hesitantly. "We COULD, but I'm not going to have our first time be a quickie." I cupped her chin and looked deep into those beautiful eyes. "And I know you don't either."

She twist her lips and groaned into my chest. "Yeah, I know." When she looked up at me, she smiled. "But why do you have to be so hot?"

I smiled back, cupping her chin. "Good genes?"

She smacked my butt. "Yeah, your jeans are DEFINITELY a problem. 

I huffed. "You're telling ME! I should probably go back to my room and put sweatpants on before I go back." I looked back down at my crotch. 

"WHOA!" Her face turned red as she laughed. "That looks painful! "

I narrowed my eyes at her and swooped her up, tossing her on the bed, growling into her neck.

"STAAAAAPPPPPHHHHH!!!" She squealed and laughed as I nuzzled playfully. 

"You are in so much trouble later little girl!" I kissed her over and over for as much as I could until I had to leave.

 

I leaned on the door frame giving her what I hope were my best puppy dog eyes and crooned, "You know I'm crazy about you angel."

Her eyes lit up. "I love when you call me that."

I walked back in the door, lift her up and she crossed her legs behind my back. "Well good. 'Cause I'm not gonna stop." I kissed her slowly, letting our tongues graze each others, then hesitantly put her down. "See you in a bit." I opened the door and before I closed it, purred, "my angel."

I shut the door quietly and rest my head against the door, whispering, "I think I'm falling in love with you."


	5. She's Captured my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian’s in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last chapter before the epilogue. This was my favorite story to write and I didn't want to write a sequel. I wanted to leave it as an "this is how we met" story.

I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell the whole world as a matter of fact. But those thoughts had to be pushed back momentarily. I needed to give my full attention to my fans. 

But as I was signing autographs, I would notice this woman had the same gorgeous eyes, or THAT woman's lips looked a lot like hers. I sat back and took a long drink of my water, and smiled up at the next person. My heart skipped a beat. There she was. Wearing a Winter Soldier t-shirt and black form fitting jeans. She was beautiful. Oh the things I wanted to do to her right now. 

She was looking at my mouth and blushing. Aw shit! I really have to pay attention to what I'm doing. "H-hello," I managed to stutter out, then rolled my eyes. 

She smiled knowingly and slipped her picture in front of me. I sighed quietly remembering how happy I was when we took it. "Hmmm...this was taken yesterday. You didn't have a chance to get it signed?"

"Nah, I wasn't here that long and I really wanted to meet Chris. Big fan and all." She smirked and the girls behind her laughed. 

I raised an eyebrow at her and nodded down the table. "Well he's right down there if you think I'm not worthy."

She leaned on the table and pouted. "But look, I have a Winter Soldier shirt. You ARE worthy!"

I blinked slowly and smiled softly. "Forgiven." I wanted to sign it 'I love you with all my heart forever and always,' but had to forego that. After I gave the photo back, I watched her leave and winked. My next break couldn't come soon enough.

 

I pulled out my phone as soon as I got in the bathroom.

\\\I miss you so much angel. Where are you right now?\\\

It seemed like an eternity before she answered.

\\\At ComicCon. Just met a really hot guy. Where are you?\\\

I shook my head and smirked. \\\Smart ass! You BETTER be talking about me! I'm in the bathroom counting the minutes to see you again\\\

\\\Me too. I miss you so much!\\\

\\\Aww my angel, tonight we'll have a nice dinner and spend some quality time together. I promise!\\\

I fell back against the wall staring at the phone as my heart soared when she sent me a picture of her blowing me a kiss. I was definitely in love with this girl.

\\\Be ready at 8 my angel. There will be a car ready for you in front of the hotel. I'm taking you out!\\\

 

 

The driver opened the door and I could swear I was looking at a literal angel. A vision in white. A white romper that showed off her gorgeous legs and a simple white chiffon clip to keep the hair from falling in her face. As beautiful as that looked, it's coming out! I love pushing the hair out of her face. That's MY job!!

I beamed at her and held out my hand to help her in the car. "You are absolutely stunning."

The blush on her face crept up quickly. "You clean up pretty well yourself." I kissed her lightly on the mouth and chuckled next to her lips. "You're rotten."

"Yeah, but you love me." She backed up quickly, then giggled. "IT! Love IT!!" Her head fell on my shoulder and she sighed happily. "So where are we going?"

I took her hand, entwined her fingers with mine and kissed her head. Anywhere and everywhere you want. As long as you're with me, I thought to myself.

Luckily we were in New York City and knew a few places where we could have privacy. I took her to a small bistro and we got a table in the back corner.

The way she was biting her lip drove me wild. "Why are you staring at me like that Sebastian? You make me nervous." She lowered her head, smiling softly.

I reached for her hand, taking it in mine. "Because you're beautiful and I.." My lips touched her fingers. I wanted to tell her so badly. Not here. Would she even believe me? "I'm so lucky to have met you."

Her blush crept up her cheeks. "YOU? I'M the lucky one! You can have any woman you want, and you're here with me!" 

Our waiter came and took our order and I beamed at her when she chose a steak. 

"I'd like to make a toast." She lift her wine glass and smiled. "To us." Her eyes were shining in the candlelight and she had never looked more beautiful. "This is just the beginning my angel." We clinked glasses and both took a drink.

She put her glass down and grabbed onto my hand hard. "That's a pretty serious toast Seb."

"We wouldn't be sitting here right now if I didn't mean it. I hope that you don't think I do this with fans because I don't."

She nodded. "I believe you. I mean, you are a pretty genuine guy. You're everything you seem to be in real life that you show in interviews."

I furrowed my brows. "Why would I pretend to be someone I'm not? Dishonesty gets you nowhere." I ran my thumb up and down hers gently and smiled. "So I know absolutely nothing about you other than you're gorgeous and you have excellent taste in men."

That elicited a giggle from her. "Well Chris Evans has been my favorite celebrity for a while now." Her mischievous smile was bordering on erotic. 

"You are evil!" I narrowed my eyes and groaned. "I hope you have money in that purse since you're paying for your own dinner."

"Highly unlikely Mr Stan. Word on the street is you kinda like me."

"Yeah well, you've been talking to the wrong people sister!" I leaned over the table and kissed her lips lightly. "I like you very much my angel."

"Mmm...I like you too Seb." 

So I spent the next hour getting to know everything about the woman I love. She moved to New York three years ago when she was 25 and is currently living with her cousin. "We are practically best friends. Tara and I grew up together and when she moved 5 years back, I was devastated!" She shook her head slowly, her eyes wide and so expressive. "But I couldn't afford to live here. I mean, I was a secretary in a small office. I could hardly afford the piece of crap apartment I WAS living in!" 

I took a sip of my wine and continued listening. Her voice was so melodic. She spoke with such enthusiasm for every subject we talked about while we ate. 

"So she talked me into becoming her roommate, I got a job as a receptionist in a medical center, and somewhere down the line I got lucky enough to meet and actually have dinner with a hot Romanian guy." She winked and took a drink of her wine.

I raised an eyebrow at her and quipped, "Well that guy better keep his hands off of you, because I get very jealous."

"Oh do you now?" She sat back in her chair and smiled. "You make it sound like you have some claim to me Mr Stan. Exactly what are your intentions?" Her eyes were becoming challenging. 

I took her hand and began kissing each finger, my eyes not breaking contact with hers. "They are altogether honorable. But the way you're looking at me right now is making me want to do all kinds of naughty things with you." 

She whimpered quietly. Oh how I love any noise that comes from her mouth. "You ok angel?" 

"What kind of naughty things are you talking about?"

I signaled the waiter for the check. 

 

 

The plan was to go to my suite after dinner. I called ahead while she excused herself to the restroom and had 3 dozen roses sent to the room to be waiting for her. Strawberries and whipped cream were also on order and to be delivered. Those were the easy things. Now, when do I tell her I love her. After she sees the roses? When I let those strawberries touch her beautiful cherry lips? Maybe...

"Mr Staaaaaan," she sang in my ear as she stood in front of me. I broke away from my thoughts and looked up at her, my heart racing. How in the hell does this woman affect me like this?

"I have an idea. Our hotel isn't that far. Would you care to walk there?" I stood up and held out my arm, smiling down at my vision in white.

"Hmmm...I don't know. It's dark out there. Can you protect me?" 

Oh those mischievous eyes. I picked up a butterknife and flipped it Bucky-style. "NOBODY is going to hurt my angel!"

Her arm grabbed me tighter and I actually saw her swallow hard. Seriously ladies, what is it that turns you on so much about that??? She squeaked out, "Mmmhmm. K. Yeah."

I shook my head, chuckling. The Winter Soldier is frickin pornographic. I don't get it, but then again, women are complicated. 

 

What is it about being in love that makes the city look more beautiful? Or is it just the company I'm with? 

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of living here. It's just so exciting, you know?" Our fingers were entwined and she swung my hand up, her face lighting up with such pure innocence it was just heartwarming. I guess I had a goofy grin or I don't know, because she looked away and put her head down.

 

"What?" I chuckled. "Hell, I'm the same way. Don laughs at me when I tell him some things that I see or get so excited about. He'll say 'Dude, it's been like that forever.' I rolled my eyes and noticed that she was looking up at me doing the same thing. 

"But I've only been here three years, you've been here, what, since you were...well I don't know, a kid, and you're MUCH older than me!" She wiggled her eyebrows and giggled. 

"Oh little girl, you are in so much trouble when I get you alone!"

"Yeah, we'll see."

 

I opened the door to my hotel room and her hands flew up to her face, covering her mouth. The flowers were strewn everywhere, perfectly placed, and stunning. Mental note: tip the staff generously. 

She turned back to me, hugging me tight. "SEBASTIAN! THEY'RE GORGEOUS!!" 

I backed up and looked at the door in confusion. "Hmmm, right room. They must have delivered it to the wrong person." I bit my lip holding back a smile. 

She slapped my arm then stood on her tiptoes. "You're horrible and I love them. Thank you." She kissed me lightly on the lips and I swooped her up as she squealed, growling into her neck.

"God I love you." I didn't move. Fuuuuuuuck. This was NOT how I planned it. 

Her voice was barely a whisper. "W-what?" She pushed my head up and looked at me, her eyes wide, her mouth open slightly and her hands trembling on my shoulders. "Put me down." Tears were forming in her eyes. I honestly don't know if she was happy, upset, scared, mad, or about to hit me.

I held out my hands and thank God she took them in hers. "I know. We just met. And I know. You probably don't believe me. But feel." I put her hand on my chest over my pounding heart. "This doesn't lie. This has never happened to me before."

She looked so unsure. "So how are you sure you love me? ME?" She backed up at spread her arms out.

I grabbed them, furrowing my brows at her. "Enough with that. I thought we were passed all of that. Do you not know how beautiful you are?" Shaking my head at her, I reached out an wiped a tear from her face. "Why do you think you have to look like a celebrity to be beautiful? Do you honestly think that I'm so shallow that weight would be an issue?"

She sighed. "Of course not. It's just..." Her head dropped, then she looked up again, whispering, "I love you so fuckin much Sebastian." She jumped in my arms and we kissed.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it truly is happily ever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

THREE YEARS LATER 

 

Finally the last box was emptied in our new apartment. We both dropped down on the couch exhausted. She turned her head, her eyes barely open and said, "How much stuff do you OWN?!"

"ME?" I snuggled up to her and growled in her neck, "Your boxes DEFINITELY outnumbered mine, Mrs Stan!" I began kissing her neck, not caring that we were both sweaty and dirty.

She nudged me off of her. "Ewwww! You're gross! Get off!"

"That's what I'm trying to do." I smirked and kissed her. 

Her giggles still thrilled me to my core since the very first day I met her. "MOMMY DADDY MOMMY DADDY!!!!!" Eighteen-month-old James came running on his chubby little legs and leapt between us on the couch. She lift him up in the air, their same smiles wide on their faces and she crooned, "Why are you running James? What's wrong?"

"I WUV DIS HOUSE!" His big blue eyes...my eyes...were always so curious. James was such a happy child. Always smiling, so well-behaved, and adored his mommy. 

"Good! Do you like your room?" I sat back and watched them interact as I reminisced on the past few years. Chris and Mackie accepted her instantly, especially Mackie. They are two peas. People used to say that when Mackie and I were together to expect a lot of hilarity. Well, I've been replaced, my friends. Mackie and my angel are pretty much best buds now. 

When we went public with our relationship, she had a hard time adjusting, which was understandable. Most of my fans were supportive, but there were the unfortunate few who put her down because of her weight. Of course I put that to a stop immediately on an Instagram post. And when others saw the hate she was receiving...my fans were absolutely livid! My Instagram page was flooded with support for her. Messages of love, telling her to ignore the haters, that they're just jealous...I could go on and on.

"MOMMY, COME SEE!!" James pulled her up from the couch and proceeded to take her to his room. She looked at me, exhausted but happy and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go see." I blew her a kiss and watch her leave.

Our first red carpet was absolutely unforgettable! She of course had to be coerced into it, but my stylist convinced her that he would rather dress her than any other female celebrity. "You are just as gorgeous as any of those other women, but you..." he had cupped her chin and stressed "YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL ON THE INSIDE!" 

And when my angel was at my side, she was radiant! She held herself with such grace and poise, I couldn't be prouder. 

"DADDY COME SEE!!" She and James both screeched happily in unison. I shook my head chuckling and got up, my mouth almost dropping to the floor when I saw James dressed in his new pajamas. My precious boy was dressed in winter soldier footie jammies, trying to give me a death stare until I started tickling him.

"STOP DADDYYYYYYY!!!" 

"Seb! He's never going to fall asleep if you keep doing that!! You should know that by now!" 

I blew raspberries on his belly and put him to bed, pouting at both of them. "In trouble with mom again."

James pointed at me. "Bad daddy!" He started giggling and looked at her. "Daddy gets time out mommy!!"

She smiled mischievously at me. "Hmmm. Yeah James. Daddy SHOULD get a time out." We both kissed James goodnight and shut the door.

As we retreated back to the living room I matched her look and said, "Time out huh? So how am I supposed to get you pregnant if I'm on a time out?"

She turned around, put her hand on the back of my head and kissed me lightly. She whispered, "You already did."


End file.
